


Life and Death

by allycat0500



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allycat0500/pseuds/allycat0500
Summary: A short description of Regeneration.





	Life and Death

Regeneration was a strange thing. Yes, it keeps one from dying, but it in itself feels like you're dying.

It feels like fire. 

Fire which burns and melts and tears away everything you know, fire that only destroys, and yet has the capability to bring life, to create something wonderful, not too unlike a phoenix. 

It feels like tearing. 

Like every bit of you is being torn apart and sewn back together, things being discarded or added at random, creating someone entirely new. 

It feels like ice. 

With the fire, it should cancel out, but this is an ice so cold it burns and only makes it worse, it does nothing to soothe the pain, only makes it worse, but when it is over, it cools you from the burning.

It feels like death. 

Because it is. Regeneration is death, it is everything you were dying. Everything you did. Everything you didn't. Everything you sacrificed for. Everything you lived for. 

And everything you died for. 

But it also feels like life. 

Because it is as well. It's the air hitting your lungs with that first gasp of breath in the new body, your first thought barreling through your mind, your first word slipping off your tongue, your first wobbly step upon finding out you're much taller or shorter than you used to be, your first smile, your first tear, the first place you see, the first everything.

While regeneration is death, it is also life.


End file.
